


You know what's on the menu? Me-N-U.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [16]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Sicheng takes Yuta out for a nice date.





	You know what's on the menu? Me-N-U.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I decided to delay this post to today to make it a christmas post.   
> Hopefully you will enjoy it.

“Is this seat taken?” A female voice pulled Sicheng out of his thoughts. He picked his bag up and pulled it into his lap before looking up towards the person who had spoken to him. And was faced with Bae Joohyun. All dressed in black. Maybe this was what banshees looked like. If they existed. He couldn’t help it. His eyes just widened in shock. It just happened before he could stop himself. Joohyun still kind of scared him, even now that he was mated to Yuta. 

“Why do you look like I’m going to rip your head off?” She asked while sitting down next to him. “I’m not evil, you know.” Well he never thought she was evil. Just really, really intimidating. It was a bit weird considering that the female alpha was a lot shorter than him but he was sure that wouldn’t stop her if he ever did something to one of her friends. 

Joohyun sighed before turning towards him. “I know I wasn’t your biggest fan in the beginning but you have to understand that me and Seulgi have known Tae and Doyoung since elementary school. And Yu is the only omega in our group and I’ve seen a lot of alphas trying to hit on him over the years and do or say really nasty shit to him when he rejected them.” Her explanation made sense, absolutely. And he was happy that she was looking out for her friends like this. And not just Yuta. He knew she would do that for anyone she deemed her friend and he liked that. Didn’t make her less scary to him though. “And if it calms you down, you did receive the same treatment Jaehyun did, when he courted Doyoung. A lot of alphas still get raised really traditionally and while some of them turn out to be good people, some of them are just jerks. And to those people Yuta or omegas in general are just a toy that they can show of and shove their dick in whenever they feel like it. The only sub gender they deem worthy of being accepted as actual human being with rights are fellow alphas. I’ve seen how they treated betas and omegas. And no one deserves to be treated like that. So, I needed to make sure that whoever ended up courting and wanting to claim my friends was not like that. So, I tested you. And to be honest…these pick-up lines you keep using on him didn’t speak for you. At least until I realized it is just a weird inside joke between you.” This was the most she had ever talked to him. And he still got her points. And was still glad that she did what she could to protect all of her friends. 

“It’s just cute how he looks whenever I do that.” Sicheng couldn’t help but grin. “Maybe a few were really terrible but I would never actually use them seriously. Yuta deserves way more than a cringy pick-up line.” 

“I liked the shoe one.” It surprised him a bit that she thought that way. “It was a bit cheesy but also cute how you worried about him. The entire match through. Before I thought I was the overly worried person around him but you beat me.” The image of Yuta getting tripped and rolling over the field and just lying there motionless once he stopped came up in front of his inner eye once more. He hated it. Honestly hated it. But he knew Yuta loved football and if he would ask him to never play again it would make him feel like an absolute ass. 

“He could’ve fell.” People fell because of untied shoelaces all of the time. And he really didn’t like the idea of seeing Yuta stumble or fall. Even the thought was enough to make him worry for the small omega. 

“I know.” Joohyun sighed deeply. “I’ve always wondered what kind of person he would end up with one day. He is so happy and cheerful the majority of the time but yet so shy and quiet on the other hand I was scared he would be getting a mate who would destroy him. I’m glad he found you.” Sicheng couldn’t help it. He just had to smile brightly at the female alpha. After their first meeting he hadn’t thought he would ever get to this point. But she had warmed up to him, especially after Yuta’s soccer match and he was glad about it. 

“Thank you.” He responded. And Joohyun nodded. They didn’t need to say more. Everything that was supposed to be said, had been said. 

“Huh, let’s change the topic. This is getting a little deep.” Joohyun gave him a warm smile. “What are you doing for the weekend?” 

Sicheng could easily return that smile. “I’m taking Yuta out for dinner tonight.” He had planned this for weeks. He had called in for a table, told Yuta to keep the day free for him (without telling him were they would go though). “And then…maybe just some cuddling.” Yuta had really turned him into a softie when it came to staying in on the weekends. He even declined Johnny’s request to go to a club again a few weeks ago. Then had looked ready to tear him to shreds for it but something had held him back. Of course, Yuta had told him again and again he could go on his own or went with him every now and then but he actually enjoyed their weekends at home. 

“Sounds like Yutas ideal weekend.” Joohyun laughed light-heartedly. It was. It was exactly what the younger enjoyed doing. Well, except for the fact that Yuta surely would put up a fight once he found out what place they would be eating dinner at. 

 

Taeil opened the door to Yuta, Doyoung and Taeyongs apartment when he knocked. A gently smile on his face like usual. “Hey Sicheng.” He stepped aside so Sicheng could come in. “Yukkuri is almost finished.” 

“Only I get to call him Yukkuri!” Taeyongs voice rang through the apartment. “How many times do I need to explain that until anyone here gets that into his head? Oh hey, Sicheng.” The alpha had walked out into the hallway and now looked a little like he wasn’t sure what to do next. 

“Hey Taeyong.” Sicheng spoke at the same time as Doyoung from somewhere else called: “You’ll never get through with that!”

Taeyong rolled his eyes before looking at Sicheng, glaring lightly. “You’re not calling him Yukkuri, right?” Sicheng shook his head quickly. He really didn’t. Mainly because most of the time he just went the absolutely uncreative route and called him baby. Or bae. Or babe. And Yuta was okay with that. Other than that, he seemed to like ‘little one’ because his smile always grew wide whenever Sicheng called him that. 

“See, Doyoung? There are people who actually respect me!” Honestly, Sicheng loved their packs dynamics. Taeyong seemed to be so comfortable with his own alpha-being that he had no troubles with the others challenging him. Jaehyun could do so, even if he as second in command could be the biggest threat to Taeyongs position as head alpha. Taeil did so, even if it was expected from him to support Taeyong without a doubt. Doyoung actually had no fear and just challenged everyone and Taeyong kind of was his favourite victim. And Yuta, as the lowest ranked member due to his secondary gender held a veto right over every decision Taeyong made and was considered the one vote that had to be won over whenever they made an important decision. It was honestly fascinating. 

“He doesn’t know you like we do yet!” There was no way Doyoung would give up. Maybe if it was anyone else. And this discussion had been gone on as long as Sicheng knew Yuta. Or at least ever since they told him about Yutas nickname. 

Just a second later, Sicheng felt his arm being grabbed by a smaller hand and himself being pulled out of the apartment. He was caught off guard a bit, but he let it happened because the scent indicated that it was Yuta. 

“Bye everyone.” Yuta calls out before closing the apartment door and breathing out in relief. “This is going to go on for hours now. And I can’t listen to another one of those stupid arguments.” Sicheng laughed. 

Yuta had put in effort when it came to his appearance. He was wearing a silky shirt in a light golden colour paired with black slim fitting slacks, his hair was styled to be really soft and fluffy and he had matched his make up to the shirt, even wearing a little highlighter. He looked so pretty and good Sicheng considered to skip the dinner and get straight to his personal desert. 

“You look handsome.” Yuta was one to talk. Had he looked into a mirror? Sicheng had to swallow twice and shook his head a few times to get himself to concentrate on anything else than his mate again. How was he supposed to drive them to the restaurant safely now? Would he be able to behave like a descent human being while they were eating or would he drag Yuta into the bathroom because he just couldn’t control himself? Hopefully not, because he would feel bad if he did that to his mate. 

Instead of responding, Sicheng pulled his mate close and gave him a kiss. A filthy, wet kiss. He couldn’t help it. It had to be done because he knew this was the best, he could get for the next few hours since he wasn’t keen on having sex with Yuta in public. Or skipping dinner. 

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” He complimented him. “Also, the sweetest. And the one with the best booty.” All of that was true. And Sicheng mainly said it because one other thing he loved about Yuta was, how easy it was to get him to blush. Especially with compliments like this. He also saw how the omega rolled his eyes and then wiggled out of Sicheng hold. 

“You really know how to ruin the mood, right.” Yuta scrunched his nose a little and looked at his mate disappointed. Maybe that was true. But how could one not compliment Yutas butt. Well…Sicheng was actually okay with him being the only one because he could be a jealous jerk whenever someone looked at Yuta in a way he did not approve. He knew that he was a territorial bastard whenever his omega was involved. Sicheng tried to not let it get out of hand because he knew it was probably annoying and because he trusted Yuta fully. That didn’t mean that he didn’t glare at people who tried flirting with his baby. 

 

Yuta wiggled out of his grip and walked away, down the hallway, pretending to be annoyed. He was pretty bad at it. He had pushed his cute little nose into the air and tried to look all cold and tough. One giant fail. In his eyes. Yuta barely got really angry and even if he did it was easy to apologize and make up with him. This time he wasn’t though and Sicheng in a playful mood decided to go with it and play along. 

“Love you.” He responded while jogging to catch up with his mate. “Baby. Do you know I looooove you.” He whined a little trying to be a little cute for the other. Just like Yuta was bad at pretending to be mad, Sicheng wasn’t the best at pretending to be cute. He just felt really awkward and cringy whenever he did it but he also knew that Yuta always had a lot of fun whenever he tried it. 

Yuta, with a little grin, turned towards him and pinched his cheek. “You are so cuute.” Maybe the omega turned into an adorable little monster too. And that adorable little monster loved to bully him whenever he tried to be cute for him. 

Sicheng, now the annoyed one, looked at him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes or glare. He really didn’t like being the cute one. Even if he did this stuff for Yuta, he really cringed when doing it. Yuta was the cute one. He was manly and strong and sexy and Yuta was cute and adorable and soft (and sexy too but a cute sexy). “I’m not cute.” He grumbled and shook his head. “I’m manly.” And Yuta laughed a little more. 

“Stop denying it.” He sang. “You said you wanted to go somewhere?” Yeah, their table. Aka two hours of torture until he could show Yuta how he felt about his appearance. But food was important. For later activities too. 

 

If Yuta got suspicious while they were driving through the city, he didn’t say anything. He just continued bubbling about things that had happened throughout the week and played with the hem of his shirt a little. Every now and then he would switch the song that was playing because he didn’t like it or sing along to them. 

After he parked, he jogged around his car to open the door for Yuta. And the omega swooned. Enough for Yuta to get up onto his tiptoe and kiss the alphas cheek gently. Which made Sicheng swoon in return. Maybe he was absolutely whipped for the omega. 

The omega also didn’t say a thing while they were waiting for the elevator to take them up. Or while they were in the elevator. So Sicheng started to believe he really didn’t suspect anything. Which was a little weird because as of now it was really obvious. However, he only seemed to realize it when they actually entered the restaurant Sicheng had picked. Big eyes getting even wider and his mouth fell open a little.

Yuta looked around the restaurant. “This is an expensive place.” He commented. Well the location had already given it away. They were in the more expensive parts of the city. Where the rich people (including Jaehyun) lived. And the restaurant was on one of the top floors of a skyscraper. There weren’t many people there tonight. The lights had been dimmed down and now candles and lanterns were styled all over the room, the light prettily reflecting on the golden cutlery and decorations. 

A part of him wanted to deny it because from his perspective it wasn’t much of a splurge. But then he remembered that his and Yutas perspectives were kind of opposite when it came to what was expensive and what wasn’t. Still, he was determined on not letting Yuta talk him out of this like he did a few times before. 

“It’s alright Yuta.” It really was. He had talked to his parents when visiting home, back when he and Yuta had started dating. Of course, with being wealthy there always came the chance of gold diggers but Yuta, who was uncomfortable when being leant more than the money for a coffee didn’t fall under that category. 

“I don’t want you, to waste your money on me.” The omega whined and wanted to turn around to leave the restaurant, but Sicheng stopped him with his arm, turned him around and carefully guided him towards their table. 

“First of all, it’s not wasted when spend on spoiling you.” He explained. “Second of all, we’re mated now, it’s our money.” It was. They were mated, they were sharing things now. It was a little hard to get into the head but that’s how it was after mating him. They were a family now. 

Yuta still looked warry and Sicheng sighed softly before taking the omegas hands in his. “Yuta, you deserve to be treated to a nice dinner.” Or spoiled. Sicheng didn’t care that much. He was ready to give the omega the world on his hands and keep everything bad away from him. And Yuta did so many good things for him on a daily basis without ever expecting anything back. “And we don’t do this every day or week. Please, take this as a mating celebration just for us.” They really didn’t. Sicheng had grown up wealthy but not out of touch with the world. His parents still did a lot of things themselves and they didn’t throw their money around like they were insane. And fancy dinners were things for special occasions. And since they had never celebrated the fact that they were mated just for themselves Sicheng had thought this would be nice. 

“I don’t fit in here.” Yuta looked around nervously. He got like this whenever they were around rich people (except Jaehyun). Sicheng got why. Rich people could be really judgmental. Disgustingly judgmental for no real reason. A pretty annoying habit. 

“Yuta, you’re dressed really, really nice, you’re pretty and I don’t give a fuck about anything those people might say because I love you and you’re my mate and I want to be here with you. They aren’t better than you, because if they are thinking like this, they are obviously trash.” He had said that last sentence a bit louder for that one female alpha, who had given them an annoyed expression from the start, to hear. 

“Baby, please.” He begged a little quieter now. “Please, accept this.” Yutas gaze softened. A lot. Sicheng knew he had won. Maybe it would come with conditions, but he knew Yuta couldn’t come up with something bad. 

“Okay.” He mumbled softly and Sicheng smiled widely. He saw, that the omega wasn’t entirely on board with it yet but he hoped it would change. 

“Thank you, baby.” The food here was really, really good and he hoped Yuta would enjoy it. He had been here with his parents before and specifically chose it because he knew that. And because they had Japanese dishes on the menu and he thought Yuta might like that a lot. It probably wasn’t as good as having the food back at his home but he hoped it would come close. 

Yuta seemed to enjoy the food. Sicheng had kept an eye on him, while ordering just to make sure he wouldn’t pull the ‘ordering-the-least-expensive-thing-on-the-menu-move’ but the omega seemed to know he would because he didn’t try it. He had also offered Yuta a bite of his food to try but he declined. But his expression got a lot less uncomfortable during the dinner. He still flinched when he saw the bill. Sicheng just pressed a kiss to the back of Yutas hand and paid it. It really wasn’t a big deal. His parents gave him a pretty big allowance each month and he barley spend it on more than rent (and other bills that came with the apartment), food and gas. So, this was more than just okay. 

“This was nice.” Sicheng commented while they were on the way back to his car. “Did you like the food?” He was curious as to how Yuta thought about their dinner. Because he wanted Yuta to like it. And honestly, he was a little nervous. He wanted Yuta to like it. For one because he did. But also, because he knew Yuta would be annoyed if he didn’t and a lot of money was spent on it. 

“Mhm…it was good.” The omega nodded. And when Sicheng still looked him questioning he added a: “It really was. I’m not lying!” He looked at the alpha as if he was a little offended. The second time tonight. Not that it was that deep. It didn’t look like he was to serious.

Sicheng, just to make sure Yuta really wasn’t offended, pulled the shorter against him and kissed him all over the face in front of his car. He didn’t really care if someone was watching. This was his mate and they weren’t really doing something inappropriate so in his eyes it was okay. 

“You now what’s on the menu now?” He grinned while opening the car door for Yuta so he could get in. “Me-N-U.” Contrary to what he had expected Yuta broke out into a fit of giggles. And he loved it. Seeing Yuta happy was amazing. Of course, it was also funny when he got a little mad but Sicheng was very much okay with it. 

“That was so cringy.” Yuta giggled. “How much time do you spend on finding those?” 

“An embarrassing amount.” Sicheng laughed too and gave Yuta a small push so he would get into the car. A careful one too. He didn’t want to hurt him after all. “Embarrassing enough to not tell you the exact amount.” It was true. He really spent too much time on finding pick-up lines. To his surprise there were a lot more than he had expected.   
Yuta was still giggling to himself when he drove out of the underground car park. “What is the worst one you ever found?” He asked and giggled a little more. It was cute. He seemed so happy and content with himself and Sicheng loved it even more. If his omega was happy it meant he had been a good alpha. 

“I think there is going to be war.” He made his voice even deeper than it already was. 

“What? Why?” Yuta hadn’t understood that Sicheng was answering his question right now and was now shocked. Like extremely shocked. 

“My sword is itching.” He glanced over to his mate after finishing. Yutas expression was priceless. Now it was Sicheng who giggled because he just couldn’t help it. Yuta looked so funny. 

“That is horrible!” He shook his head cutely. “Who even thinks of something like that?” 

“You could ask that for any pick-up line.” And he had a few that he would never say out loud in front of Yuta because the were just so weird and dumb and not funny at all. Originally the one he just said was on that list too but Yuta had asked for it. 

Again, Yuta shook his head very cutely. “You use them, not me.” True. That didn’t mean he didn’t question them every now and then. He really wondered who came up with these lines from time to time. 

They continued their way home chatting about a few things. Nothing important. Yuta told him about one of the classes he was taking while Sicheng explained the play he was dancing in soon. He also noticed how Yuta spoke a little slower than usual. And how he leaned his head against the window. Originally Sicheng had planned to make love to Yuta as soon as they arrived at his but one look into Yutas face and he scratched that because the omega was close to falling asleep in the car. That’s why he sent Yuta changing into something comfortable instead and prepared some tea for them. And almost drooped the cups when seeing his mate. 

Yuta looked insanely cute. He had opted for one of the alphas hoodies which was already a little to big for Sicheng. He had taken of the make up he was previously wearing and now a natural pink blush decorated the omegas cheeks. His eyes looked like they were about to fall shut any second and it looked just so endearing. 

“Tired?” Sicheng didn’t know why he even asked that question. It was obvious Yuta was tired. But he kind of wanted a confirmation. 

“I want cuddles.” He had been right earlier. Yuta was to cute to handle. He couldn’t even stop himself from cooing. How could one person possibly be this adorable. A sleepy Yuta in the alpha’s cloths with no make up on was probably the prettiest sight on this world. 

“Okay.” He kissed the omegas temple gently before nudging him towards the bedroom gently. He took the cups with them, obviously. There was a chance that they would drink the tea after all. Or they would do so in the morning. It would be cold but that would maybe help his 

After setting the cups down and ushering Yuta to get under the covers already, Sicheng got ready for the night too. And cooed once more when coming back. He owned a queen-sized bed and Yuta had curled up into a ball under the covers, making him look small and adorable. Sicheng chuckled to himself before getting into the bed too and pulling Yuta into himself. 

A sigh of content escaped Yutas mouth and he snuggled closer to the alpha. Hands came up to hold onto Sichengs shirt. It was so soft and cute seeing him like this. It really made Sicheng all fuzzy inside. 

“Winko?” Yuta sounded a bit drowsy when talking. His pronunciation was slurry and the Japanese accent became more audible. It further proved how tired Yuta was. It warmed Sichengs heart seeing his mate like this. 

“Mhm?” Sicheng asked, lifting his mates head gently of his chest. 

“We never talked about what happens when you graduate.” They didn’t. And Sicheng already knew what it was, Yuta wanted to know. It was the elephant in the room ever since Doyoung found that article on his father. It had worried him too but he didn’t know how to bring it up. 

“First you are going to graduate too.” His hands came up to gently caress through Yuta’s hair. Yuta was a year younger than him after all. And he had already informed his father that he would wait for his mate to graduate university before considering going back to get trained to take over the company. It would be a waste of one year, yeah, but he really couldn’t imagine being apart from Yuta for a year. And he also wanted him to graduate. He knew Yuta wanted to. He knew Yuta didn’t want to stay at home while Sicheng went to work. And he fully supported him. 

“And then we can go back to my family and I receive my training. And only if you want, we can stay there.” He really didn’t plan on forcing Yuta to come with him if he didn’t want to. “If not, there is always the option of branching out here and leading the company from here or anywhere else. I wouldn’t want to force you to go to China with me if you don’t want to.” He knew according to a lot of customs by being his mate Yuta was expected to follow him without complains but his father really didn’t raise him traditionally. And he strongly believed that Yutas opinions were just as important as his own. Especially when it came to their relationship and future. His parents would understand that. 

Back when he had told Yuta about that whole company thing, Yuta had been pretty confused. Obviously. He was supposed to take over a company and still studied dancing and not business which would be more fit. But Sicheng had this agreement with his father that he would learn how to handle the company from him and not from some teacher and was allowed to study something he liked and that wouldn’t bore him before starting to fulfil his duty towards his family. It worked better for both of them because that way his father could make sure he actually learned these things. He also was quite happy with his choice to study dancing because he said it would teach him discipline and strength and patience. 

“And what if you get homesick?” Yuta asked worried. He spoke slowly, like he had to think a lot about how he was supposed to put the sentence together. It probably was the case because Yuta was barley able to function properly whenever he was tired. He just turned into an overgrown three-year-old and Sicheng was absolutely here for it because it was one of the most adorably things to witness when being around the omega. On the other hand, he would describe almost everything Yuta did in his daily live as adorable so maybe he was a little biased. That was just how whipped he was for the omega. 

“Same could happen to you, baby.” He reminded him. “One of us will probably always feel a little homesick. But we will always have each other, right?” Yuta already was like his second home. No matter where they were, the omegas presence and scent always helped him calm down and stay focused. He loved it, that his apartment now carried Yutas scent too. It destressed him even when Yuta wasn’t there. And ever since he walked into Yuta sleeping while cuddling one of his hoodies back at the omega’s apartment, he knew Yuta felt like that too. 

Yuta nodded, smiling brightly. Maybe Sicheng would die from an overdose of that healing smile one day. “I love you.” Oh gosh. Yuta saying this did things to his heart. He felt so happy, whenever he said these three words. Maybe it was a bit cuter than usual because Yuta was really sleepy and it had been kind of hard to understand him. 

“I love you too, baby.” He responded, voice soft and calm. He opted to kiss Yutas temple once more. Maybe because Yuta had put his head back onto his chest again and he didn’t want to lift his head again. The omega looked like he was falling asleep right now after all. 

“But you know, there are a lot more fancy dinners coming in the future, right?” He teased him. It was true. They would. And he was sure Yuta would get used to it one day and that the omega would do amazing. Right now he whined loudly and kicked Sicheng half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I hope you liked this.   
> If everything goes well you will get a Yutae shot tomorrow and then a new part of this series on wednesday (if anything goes well means if I get myself together to finish them XD)   
> I hope you liked this and thank you to everyone who read this and a big thank you to everyone leacing comments and leaves kudos as always.   
> Till next time!


End file.
